


Seelie Matchmaker

by Sadlyamundane



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Climon never happened okay, M/M, Meliorn is the best at playing cupid, post 2x13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 18:00:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11258031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadlyamundane/pseuds/Sadlyamundane
Summary: “I thought it was Isabelle that had caught your attention recently, I see your infatuation with that fledgling hasn’t really ended” Meliorn spoke from of the dark entrance to the Huntersmoon.“I thought you gave up on drinking, remember the last time” Raphael teased without looking away Simon.“I see you’re no longer attempting to lie, you’ve always been mad at it” Meliorn said as he came up to stand beside Raphael.Raphael rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest “Bane already tries to play match maker, don’t even try it or I’m not inviting you out for drinks anymore”“I find it quite charming that you’d come to his show” Meliorn hummed and looked around for an empty table.“I didn’t come to his show; I didn’t even know he had a show” Raphael grumbled and followed Meliorn.





	Seelie Matchmaker

“I thought it was Isabelle that had caught your attention recently, I see your infatuation with that fledgling hasn’t really ended” Meliorn spoke from of the dark entrance to the Huntersmoon.

“I thought you gave up on drinking, remember the last time” Raphael teased without looking away Simon.

“I see you’re no longer attempting to lie, you’ve always been mad at it” Meliorn said as he came up to stand beside Raphael. 

Raphael rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest “Bane already tries to play match maker, don’t even try it or I’m not inviting you out for drinks anymore”

“I find it quite charming that you’d come to his show” Meliorn hummed and looked around for an empty table.

“I didn’t come to his show; I didn’t even know he had a show” Raphael grumbled and followed Meliorn.

“I told you, you’re a terrible liar Raphael” Meliorn smirked and gestured to the empty table “sit, I’ll get us drinks”

Raphael sat with his back turned to Simon, he wished so badly to take them empty seat in front of him, but he was scared to look, he might not be able to look away. 

Raphael got lost in the sound of Simon’s voice that he hadn’t notice when the music had switched until Simon’s voice rang close “R-raphael um” Simon moved to sit in the empty chair across from Raphael “listen I just wanted to say how sorry I am, about everything”

“I don’t care for your apologies Simon” he says yet his still heart aches from the painful memories. 

“Raphael please”

“I’m sorry am I interrupting something?” Meliorn asked as he approached Simon and Raphael.

“No, of course not” Raphael said and ignored Simon’s stutters. 

“Raphael, darling they’re out of your favorite type of blood, will any other type be fine?” Meliorn asked and rest his hand on Raphael’s shoulder. 

Raphael turned to look at Meliorn with a raised eyebrow “go with it” Meliorn mouthed with a wink, Raphael was seriously reconsidering his choice of friends. 

“You know what I like better than anyone else” Raphael answered with a plastered smile.

“anything for you?” Meliorn smiled and turned to Simon “oh honey close your mouth, things that you wouldn’t want to swallow is always flying around in here”

“I um I” Meliorn waved Simon off and headed back to the bar after he failed to respond “are you too” Simon asked and vaguely waved his hand around. “together”

“I think that’s none of your business, we are not friends Mr Lewis” 

“Mr Lewis? Raphael, come on, it’s me don’t be like this” Simon scoffed “I’m sorry okay”

“Yeah you’re sorry now, I give it a few days” Raphael huffed and adjusted his jacket, his eyes wondering the room. It pained not to look at Simon, to not hold him and tell him that they were going to be okay that he was forgiven, but he couldn’t be weak, not now. “I have to go” 

“Raphael” Both Meliorn and Simon called at the same time. 

Simon sighed and slumped down in his chair while Meliorn gracefully sat in the empty chair. 

“Great performance” Meliorn complimented and pushed the two glassed of blood towards Simon.

“I didn’t know he was dating anyone” Simon commented and fidgeted with his fingers. 

“You should know Raphael likes to keep his personal life private, people tend to use it against him”

“wow you really get straight to the point don’t you?”

“He’s a dear friend and he shared a very private detail in a very vulnerable time, it should not have been used against him don’t you think? I thought Isabelle was different but apparently not” Meliorn added the last part and took a sip of his glowing concoction. 

“I didn’t thi-”

“Of course you didn’t think, but you did think to call him when you needed his help with your mother and sisters memory, he gave you a home and you betrayed him for a shadowhunter so excuse him for not opening his arms for you the moment you apologize” 

“What can I do?” 

“Well you can stop talking to me and return his bike keys” Meliorn smirked and slid Raphael’s bike keys across the table. 

__

Simon stumbled out of the bar as fast as he could as he had expected Raphael was leaning against his bike.

“You’re still here” Simon said and cursed himself for it, of course he’s still here, they had his keys.

“Yeah you have my keys” Raphael pointed a hand as the keys that were dangling from Simon’s fingers.

“Right, yeah here” Simon said and tossed the keys into Raphael’s open hand. Simon stood awkwardly about while Raphael hopped onto the bike and started it.

“Goodbye Simon” Raphael said and placed his feet on the pedels. 

“No, wait” Simon yelled and reached out for Raphael. 

“I don’t owe you anything Simon, I don’t have to do anything you say” 

“Okay, don’t stay, but I’m coming with you” Simon said and sat on the bike behind Raphael.

Raphael didn’t wait for Simon to start talking before he was racing down the city. It was always calming to him, having the city lights blur past and the wind in his hair, but no other ride has ever felt this good, perhaps it had to do with Simon’s hands wrapped tightly around his torso or Simon’s face buried in the crook of his neck. 

“Did we? Are we? Oh g- we’ve stopped moving” Simon mumbled against Raphael’s neck and slowly unwrapped his arms from around Raphael.

“You’ll have to find your way back from here”

“Okay, no portals and no demon bikes” Simon added as he swayed on his feet.

“It was your idea genius” Raphael scoffed and ran his fingers through his hair “why did you do that anyway?” he crossed his arms and asked. 

“Let’s start over” Simon said and extended his hand for Raphael to take “I’m Simon Lewis, fledgling and now daylighter, a month ago I was just your average mundane, then my best friends life spiraled out of control and I fell down the rabbit hole with her but somehow I ended up with the short end of the stick. But there’s this guy, he’s kind of an asshole sometimes but he’s been the only person that was there for me and I acted like an idiot because I thought I was in love with my best friend, but I’m not. And tonight, I saw him with someone else and it sucked so much because I care so much about him and I hadn’t realized how much I’ve hurt him, I don’t even know if he’ll forgive me and give us another try” 

Raphael looked from Simon to the floor and then back at Simon “I’m Raphael Santiago, vampire and clan leader” he smirked and took Simon’s hand but instead of shaking it he laced their fingers “an idiot that is in love with his fledgling”


End file.
